1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile electronic device having a wireless communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile electronic device is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile electronic device can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile electronic device may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile electronic devices. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, and for example, an antenna may be mounted in the mobile electronic device to allow the user to be provided with various radio services.
However, when an antenna is mounted, the size of a mobile electronic device increases due to the space installed by the antenna, degrading the portability of the mobile electronic device. Thus, a mechanism considering portability of the mobile electronic device and the implementation of a radio communication function may be taken into consideration.